Drew Looks at Me, I fake a smile so he won't see
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: This is another songfic with Taylor Swift's song Teardrops on My Guitar. R


**I know Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift has been done a few times, but I decided I wanted to take a stab at it so here goes…**

**(Ziva's POV)**

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see, but I want, and I needed everything that we should be._

I look up from the papers on my desk to see Tony. He looks at me and I smile back at him. I wish we could have the relationship we had had, the one before, during, and a little bit after out undercover op. It's terrible knowing we're drifting away from each other. I can't bring it back, there's a girl in his life now, and as much as I want to intrude, I know I cannot.

_I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything I have to live without. _

There he goes again, talking about his girlfriend. She must be gorgeous, if she weren't he wouldn't be with her. She's probably his type too, someone not like me. I wonder what he sees in her. What does she see in him?

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny, but I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

This is the second time today he's started throwing things at me. I can't stand it when he does this to me.

"Hey, Zee- vah," he says to me.

"What?" I respond.

"What's the matter Ziva? You annoyed at paper balls coming to your head?"

"As a matter of fact Tony, I am."

"So you don't like it when I do, this?" He throws another piece of paper at me.

"Tony, you know I can kill you eighteen different ways with a paperclip."

"Ooh, I like 'em feisty!" I smirk at this and go to his desk. Then, I put my hands on his chest and slide them slightly downward, "You wish," I say to him in return. He sits down quickly. I laugh at him to myself. He set himself up.

_He says he's so in love he says he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night? _

I lay in my bed thinking about the day. He keeps saying he's found the woman of his dreams. I'm happy and jealous for him. Why can't I get these thoughts out of my head? He's lucky he doesn't know my true feelings for him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singin' don't know why I do._

I look straight ahead as I drive through the traffic. I smile as I think of him in the car when I drive. His expressions are hilarious. It almost makes me wish he were here with me now.

_Drew walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be. She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause, He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singin' don't know why I do._

Tony comes in after one of his usual outings. I look at him for a second; it's as if he's prancing in the clouds. Wait, is prancing the right word there? Oh, well, what does it matter, he's found a girl and now he's happy. I hope she's happy with him, if she is, she better be taking care of him. If she isn't, she will be stabbed with a paperclip all eighteen different ways. He sees me and smiles. I smile back, and look into his eyes, his beautiful, teasing, clear, blue eyes. This girl is a very lucky one.

_So I drive home alone as I turn out the light I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight, 'cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singin' don't know why I do. He's the time taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into._

I got home and put my keys down on the counter. I put my pajamas on and climb into bed. I look at the picture of the team. Tony is there, right behind me. I can't stop thinking about him, so I decide to put the picture face down on the night stand and try to get some sort of sleep.

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see…_

**So… How'd you like it? Good, bad? Anyway, as I was writing this, I thought of making another one of these, same song, only with Jenny, or would that be too much? Tell me your thoughts, thanks!**


End file.
